Colocation mouvementée
by Eternity-neko
Summary: De quoi ? Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke ont décidés de faire leur colocation tous les trois ? Oh putain, ça promet...  Recueil. U.A. (J'avais vraiment pas d'idée pour résumer un recueil. Pardon...)
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteur :** Eternity Neko, donc moi ! Est-il encore utile de préciser que je suis contre le plagiat ?_

 _ **Titre:** Colocation mouvementée. (L'inspiration d'un titre et moi, ça fait 45.000, pardon.)_

 _ **Disclaimers :** Tous ces magnifiques personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais bien à Masashi Kishimoto. Dommage._

 _ **Genre :** Humour, enfin j'essaye. Je suis pas fortiche pour l'humour._

 _ **Note :** Bien ! Alors je préviens, ce message est **IMPORTANT.** J'aimerai que vous compreniez le principe de ce recueil. Alors, c'est tout simple : J'avais souvent l'envie d'écrire sur le thème de la colocation de nos trois chers amis, mais pas assez d'inspiration pour en faire une fanfiction complète. Mais j'ai eu un éclair de génie ! Voici donc le principe : Quand j'ai de l'inspiration sur ce thème, j'écris un O .S. Long, court, très court, tout dépend. Je ne me donne pas de limite de temps, c'est vraiment juste quand une idée me vient. Et, la partie sans doute la plus intéressante pour vous, vous pouvez dans les reviews me demander certaines situations. Du genre « Bonjour, j'aimerai bien un chapitre où Naruto tente de cuisiner des oeufs, et Sakura retrouve la cuisine dans un état monstrueux. » Vous voyez le truc ? PAR CONTRE ! J'ai mes couples favoris, que je ne changerai pas. Donc il est inutile de me demander du SasuSaku, parce que je ne le ferai pas. Je citerai plus bas les couples que je met à coup sûr. Ensuite, tous les O.S se rejoignent. Ce qui veut dire que si dans un chapitre, la mère de Sasuke est morte, ben elle reste morte. Si Sakura étudie la médecine dans le chapitre 1, elle n'étudiera pas les maths dans le 5. Si l'école a explosé, elle reste explosée. Simple non ?_

 _ **Voici donc les couples que je risque très fortement de mettre dans la fiction, et qui ne changeront donc pas, peut importe les demandes :**_

 _\- Naruto/Sasuke_

 _\- Sai/Sakura_

 _\- Shikamaru/Ino_

 _\- Kiba/Hinata_

 _\- Deidara/Sasori_

 _Pour les autres, du genre Neji &Scie, comme je n'ai pas forcément d'idée, vous pouvez proposer ! ^^ Sachez juste que je ne suis pas trop fan des OC. (Je peux toujours en mettre si je n'ai pas mieux mais bon.)_

 _Ah aussi ! Comme cette fic est faite plutôt pour l'humour et sans prise de tête, les parents de tout le monde sont vivants. Vive Minato, Kushina, Fugaku et Mikoto !;p_

 _Je pense que c'est bon, désolée pour cette très longue note x) Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, et on entendait les rires des gamins qui s'amusaient dans le parc de l'autre côté de la rue. En bref c'était une magnifique journée pour...

Attendez, non.

En fait, il pleuvait, faisait froid, et de gros nuages gris dégueulasses obscurcissaient le ciel. Sakura savait pourtant que faire son déménagement en Novembre n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais son imbécile de meilleur ami blond, (à ne pas confondre avec son bâtard de meilleur ami brun.) avait absolument tenu à commencer leur colocation à trois après qu'il eut soufflé ses vingt-et-une bougies.

En Octobre. C'était décidément un crétin. Surtout en sachant qu'avec les préparatifs à faire, ils ne pourraient déménager qu'au minimum un mois plus tard. Elle avait bien entendu tenté de lui faire prendre raison, mais c'est qu'il était têtu ce bougre. Et voilà dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient maintenant : Ca allait bientôt faire UNE PUTAIN D'HEURE que la jeune rose attendait comme une conne, seule sous la pluie, sur le lieu de leur déménagement. Le camion était arrivé pour déposer les meubles, et le chauffeur le lui avait gentiment laissé pour ne pas tremper le mobilier. Tout était prêt, il n'y avait plus qu'à tout monter. Au troisième étage. Et ces deux crétins pensaient qu'elle pourrait y arriver seule ? Elle, une jeune femme fragile ?

Franchement, qui lui avait refilé de meilleurs amis pareils ?! (Et le premier qui oserait lui dire que c'était son choix se prendrai son poing dans la figure.)

Non seulement, il y en avait un qui était plus bête que ses pieds et constamment excité, mais en plus l'autre était un glaçon sur pattes aux airs de diva.

Elle se passa une main dans ses courts cheveux teintés avant de soupirer. Ca promettait la colocation avec de tels phénomènes.

Soudain, une silhouette se dessina au loin, et Sakura plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir correctement la personne qui arrivait vers elle à travers le brouillard.

Celle-ci courait et semblait ne porter qu'un simple gilet orange en guise de veste.

Pour se trimballer ainsi en plein hiver et porter de l'orange, il fallait s'appeler Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura soupira et commença à s'avancer en direction du blond, qui s'arrêta à ses côtés, essoufflé.

« Yo Sakura-chan ! Comment vas-tu aujou ... OUCH ! »

Il ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, s'étant fait projeter au sol par le coup de poing bien placé de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci surplomba sa pauvre victime et fit craquer ses articulations, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe.

« Naruto... siffla-t-elle. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je poireaute ici, seule ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, répondit-il très sérieux. Je dirai environ une heure non ? »

Sakura resta un moment interdite. Il était con ou il le faisait exprès ?

Elle reporta son regard sur son ami, qui avait entre-temps sortit son téléphone portable afin de vérifier son hypothèse. Ok, c'était vraiment un nigaud en fait. Elle aurait pourtant dû le savoir, depuis le temps qu'ils se fréquentaient.

Elle soupira et attrapa le garçon par le col, avant de le soulever avec facilité et de le remettre sur ses pieds. Le blond poussa un petit couinement surpris et manqua de peu de se retrouver une nouvelle fois à terre. Il reprit son équilibre et regarda son amie avec crainte, persuadé qu'elle allait à nouveau le terrasser de son coup de poing de la mort.

Mais celle-ci lui sourit avant de se détourner et de regarder au loin.

« Bien, il ne manque plus que Sasuke maintenant ! dit-elle joyeusement. »

L'Uzumaki détailla Sakura un moment, se disant qu'elle était définitivement bien bipolaire. Puis il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours.

Et ce bâtard de Sasuke, il comptait arriver quand ? Quand les poules auraient des dents ?

Franchement, ça ne se faisait pas d'être en retard comme ça !

...

Bon ok, lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment respecté l'heure du rendez-vous, mais hé, il s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki !

Comment ça ce n'était pas une raison ? Bien sûr que si ! Uzumaki Naruto n'arrivait JAMAIS à l'heure voyons. Il risquerait de perde sa réputation, gagnée après maints efforts et énormément de sueur.

Et puis, nous parlions ici de Sasuke Uchiha. Et Uchiha Sasuke, lui, n'arrivait JAMAIS en retard.

Il était même souvent présent à l'avance, c'était dans ses gênes de perfectionniste.

Ce qui voulait donc dire que si Sasuke arrivait ne fut-ce qu'un peu en retard, il y avait déjà un problème. Mais si en plus, Naruto arrivait avant lui c'était le début de la fin, le début de l'apocalypse !

« Sakura-chan... commença le blond l'air grave. La fin du monde approche. »

La rose se retourna vers son ami et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Ne comprends-tu donc pas la gravité de la situation ? Je te pensais pourtant intelligente... »

La jeune femme ne releva pas la remarque, trop préoccupée par la mine sombre de Naruto. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression, et commençait doucement à stresser.

« Quoi ? Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante. »

Le jeune homme, qui jusque là lui avait parlé tout en lui tournant le dos, se retourna vers elle et lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Un regard terrifié.

« L'heure est grave, te dis-je. Je sens un malheur approcher.

\- Explique-toi Naruto bon sang ! »

Le blond ferma lentement les yeux, et lâcha la bombe.

« Sasuke... Est en retard. »

Sakura écarquilla ses yeux en grand, et un long silence s'installa. Un silence pesant.

Ils se faisaient tous les deux face, la pluie tombant toujours et trempant leurs vêtements. Le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles et faisaient virevolter leurs cheveux en tous sens. L'ambiance était digne de la scène post-révélation-de-la-mort-qui-tue dans les films Américains.

Soudain, toute cette tension fut brisée par les éclats de rire de la rose.

« Mais... Mais Naruto, rit-elle. C'est pas grave, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ce genre de chose ! »

Le blond croisa les bras sur son torse et prit une moue boudeuse face à cette preuve évidente de moquerie de la part de sa meilleure amie.

« Oh c'est bon hein, il y a pas de quoi rire autant. »

Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, littéralement pliée en deux. Après quelques minutes, elle se calma enfin et essuya les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

« Pfiiiou ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi hilare, merci !

\- Ouai, ben moi je ris pas, répliqua le blond. Sasuke n'aurait jamais autant de retard, peut importe ce que tu racontes ! »

Sakura le regarda fixement un instant et réfléchis. Il était vrai que ce n'était absolument pas dans les habitudes de l'Uchiha que d'arriver plus d'une heure en retard.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, se disant que si le brun avait eu un empêchement il l'aurait prévenue. Mais pas un seul message. Ce crétin de blond avait réussi à la faire douter ! Peut-être qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose... Et puis, avouons-le, elle commençait à avoir froid.

« Naru, il ne t'a rien envoyé à toi ? questionna-t-elle. »

L'Uzumaki secoua négativement la tête en réponse. La jeune femme se retourna vers la route dans l'espoir de voir apparaître la voiture du brun, mais rien ne vint.

« Ok... Ca y est, j'ai peur. »

* * *

 **Eternity :** Et voilà pour le premier ! Celui-ci a une suite déjà en court, mais vous pouvez déjà me proposer des idées si l'envie vous en prend !

 **Sakura :** J'ai comme l'impression que je viens de rentrer dans un cerveau malade...

 **Sasuke :** Bon diagnostic Sakura, bravo. Naruto et moi sommes coincés depuis bien longtemps.

 **Naruto :** Bouarf, ça me dérange pas tant que ça, au moins avec elle je suis seme !

 **Eternity :** Bien évidemment ! Je déteste quand on fait de toi une petite chose fragile Naru T.T

 **Sasuke :** Tsk, et du coup c'est moi qui finit avec un caractère d'uke !

 **Eternity :** Oh, je te permet pas ! Je fais pas de toi un efféminé comme certains font avec Naru ! Et je ne fais pas de Naru le mec le plus viril de la planète ! Je hais ce genre de cliché oh ! è.é

 **Sasuke :** Tu fais de moi une diva qui cache « Elle » sous son lit !

 **Eternity :** Je fais de toi quelqu'un qui aime être correctement habillé mais qui fait semblant que c'est pas fait exprès, nuance !

 **Naruto :** Bref... Calmez-vous '-' **Les tire loin pour ne pas incommoder les lecteurs.**

**Sakura :** Hurm... Une petite review pour l'auteur ? Ca fait toujours plaisir !:D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Auteur :** Eternity Neko, donc moi ! Est-il encore utile de préciser que je suis contre le plagiat ?_

 _ **Titre:** Colocation mouvementée. (L'inspiration d'un titre et moi, ça fait 45.000, pardon.)_

 _ **Disclaimers :** Tous ces magnifiques personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais bien à Masashi Kishimoto. Dommage._

 _ **Genre :** Humour, enfin j'essaye. Je suis pas fortiche pour l'humour._

 _ **Note :** Un peu de temps, mais le voilà enfin ! Second chapitre de ce recueil ! Bonne lecture à vous :3_

* * *

Il fallut encore une heure avant que Naruto et Sakura aperçoivent enfin une voiture se garer devant leur nouvel appartement. Sitôt le conducteur descendu de son véhicule, ils se jetèrent tous deux sur lui à vitesse grand V.

« Sasuke, mais t'étais où ? pleura presque la rose.

\- Ouais, Teme, depuis quand t'arrives en retard toi ? ajouta le blond. »

Le pauvre inconnu, plus si inconnu que ça, poussa un soupire à en fendre l'âme, et se passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

« Mon gsm était cuit, je n'ai pas pu vous envoyer de messages.

\- Et ?! s'exclama l'Uzumaki. Ça ne nous explique pas le pourquoi du comment !

\- Et si on rentrait d'abord ? Moi je n'ai pas envie de finir trempé. Si vous voulez ressembler à une bande de clodo, c'est votre problème. »

Sur ces mots, lâchés d'une voix froide, il poussa un peu ses amis pour se frayer un passage et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'intérieur. Les autres jeunes en restèrent bouche bée un long moment.

« J'y crois pas... souffla Sakura. C'est de sa faute si on attend, on s'inquiète, et lui tout ce qu'il nous trouve à dire, c'est ça.

\- C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu penser à entrer...

\- Et comment, abruti ? C'est lui qui avait les clés ! Et pourquoi donc lui, me demanderas-tu. Et bin simplement parce que d'habitude, sa seigneurie Uchiha est à l'heure !

\- Juste pour ça, il mériterai de finir trempé... Oh ! »

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina, et la rose haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? questionna celle-ci.

\- Et si on allait lui balancer de l'eau dessus ? »

Le blond se frotta les mains avant de sourire machiavéliquement.

« Oh oui, reprit-il, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête. Nihéhéhéhé.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça, à ta place, renchérit Sakura. Le connaissant, il va nous faire la gueule le reste de la journée et ne nous aidera pas à monter les meubles. »

Naruto prit une moue déçue et croisa les bras. Puis soudain, il releva son dos qui s'était voûté et frappa son poing dans sa main.

« Je sais ! On se venge quand tout est fini. Un truc vraiment diabolique. »

Sakura prit le temps de réfléchir un instant. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. De plus, ce serait l'occasion parfaite de démontrer à cette diva qu'il ne ferait pas la loi dans leur collocation. Loin de là...

« C'est bon, je te suis, dit-elle. »

L'Uzumaki sourit, et après un regard entendu, ils se dirigèrent également vers l'intérieur.

Le corridor était simple. Pas de couleurs, juste des murs gris et un escalier avec l'ascenseur à côté.

Pas très original, je vous l'accorde. Mais hé, Sasuke ayant décidé de vivre par ses propres moyens, ils ne croulaient pas sous l'argent ! On fait avec ce qu'on a. De toute façon, tout ce qui les importait, c'était de vivre ensembles, et non pas forcément dans le luxe.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur, une vieille dame sortit de celui-ci, et les regarda avec suspicion, comme cherchant ce qui n'allait pas chez eux. Puis, elle leur passa à côté avec un regard dédaigneux. Naruto serra les dents et détourna les yeux sur le côté.

« Putain, elle m'énerve déjà, siffla-t-il. Si elle déteste tant les gens que ça, qu'elle parte donc en maison de repos ! »

Son amie lui posa une main sur l'épaule tout en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur.

« Il y a plein de gens comme elle sur cette planète, n'y fais pas attention. Elle fait juste partie de ce groupe de vieux séniles qui sont persuadés que tous les jeunes sont une source de problèmes constants et vont tabasser leur chat à la moindre occasion. »

Le blond soupira et se laissa aller contre la paroi ferrée de l'appareil, tandis que Sakura appuyait sur le bouton du huitième étage.

« Tu as sans doute raison, répondit-il. Mais le simple fait de me dire que je la croiserai peut-être tous les jours dans le couloir me fait déjà grincer des dents.

\- Faudra bien t'y faire. Elle ne peut pas être si insupportable que ça. »

Naruto haussa les épaules, un peu sceptique, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Après tout, si un jour l'ancêtre se retrouvait à trop l'ennuyer, elle le payerait d'une mauvaise farce, foi d'Uzumaki. Peut-être que lancer une effrayante poupée devant la fenêtre de la vielle dame quand elle passerait devant pourrait être une bonne idée... À méditer sérieusement.

Le petit choc qu'il ressenti à l'arrivée de l'ascenseur à son étage le tira de ses pensées ô combien machiavéliques, et il s'empressa d'en sortir afin de découvrir son nouveau logement, qu'il allait partager avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait tellement hâte.

Il se précipita vers la porte marquée d'un ''8B'' et sonna tout en trépignant d'une impatience mal contenue, n'écoutant pas ce que Sakura lui racontait dans son dos.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Cependant, Naruto ne put masquer son étonnement.

« Sasuke ?! Mais depuis quand t'es chauve ?! Et bon dieu, tu as dû dévaliser ma réserve de ramens, parce que t'as vachement grossi ! T'as aussi pris un sacré coup de vieux je crois, c'quoi c'te peau toute fripée ? »

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années face à lui le fixa avec surprise. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas dans son habitude d'ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur un parfait inconnu, stupide qui plus est, le prenant pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et qui en plus ne semblait pas réellement satisfait de son apparence.

Naruto, quant à lui, ne comprenait toujours pas. Comment diable Sasuke, qui, il l'avouait, était plutôt beau gosse, avait bien pu se métamorphoser ainsi en si peu de temps ?! Incroyable !

« Ok Sas'ke, je rends les armes, lâcha-t-il en frappant dans ses mains. Ton tour est franchement pas mal, faudra que tu me dises comment t'as fais. Je veux connaître ta technique ! Maintenant si tu pouvais me... »

Le blond se sentit soudain tiré en arrière par une poigne féroce, et finit le cul en premier sur le sol dans un grand bruit. Il lui semblait avoir entendu son coxys se fracturer violemment là non ? Il aperçut Sakura lui passer devant en furie et aller raconter il ne savait quoi à Sasuke, quand la porte sur sa droite s'ouvrit d'un coup sur...

« Sasuke ?! »

Le brun baissa les yeux vers lui, regarda Sakura, avant de l'observer à nouveau, une étincelle d'incompréhension dansant dans ses orbes onyx.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? »

Sakura soupira, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe, et se mit à taper du pied rapidement sur le carrelage.

« Il se passe que cet imbécile a toqué au mauvais appartement. Et il a réussi à croire que notre cher voisin n'était autre que toi, répondit-elle.

\- ... Sérieusement ?

\- On ne peut plus sérieuse. Du coup je m'excuse à sa place. »

Elle se retourna vers le petit homme boudiné et recommença son petit discours de jeune femme désolée, tandis que Naruto restait comme coincé en mode beug sur le sol, les jambes écartées et la bouche ouverte tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Comment avait-il fait pour... ? Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par une tape sur l'épaule, et attrapa la main pâle tendue vers lui afin de se relever. Il épousseta ses vêtements avant de tourner son regard vers Sasuke, qui fixait, leur voisin donc, d'un drôle d'œil.

« Sas'ke ? Y a un problème ? »

Il y eut un petit blanc avant que Sasuke ne pointe le quinquagénaire du doigt tout en lançant un regard noir Made In Uchiha au blond.

« Comment as-tu pu me confondre avec cette... Cette chose ? questionna-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût. »

Bien évidemment, Sasuke n'étant pas le genre de personne se souciant de l'avis et du bien-être des autres, n'avait absolument pas cherché à chuchoter. Ce qui fit donc en sorte que l'homme de l'appartement 8B l'avait parfaitement entendu. Et qu'il avait l'air maintenant passablement énervé.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? reprit le brun. Comme si j'avais l'air d'une tomate pas fraîche quand je me fâche. Regarde-le ! Il est encore plus dégueulasse qu'à l'origine comme ça. »

Le silence se fit pesant dans le corridor du huitième étage, tandis que Sasuke croisait les bras sur son torse avec un visage parfaitement stoïque.

Le petit rire nerveux de Sakura se répercuta soudain sur les murs et elle recula lentement, attrapant chacun de ses amis par l'un de leurs bras au passage.

« Ah, ah, ah, que tu es drôle Sasuke-kun ! lança-t-elle d'une voix forte et extrêmement fausse. Vraiment, quel blagueur celui-là, vous ne trouvez pas Monsieur ? »

Le brun fronça des sourcils et eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

« De quelle blague parles-tu ? Je ne rigolais absolument pas. Mes propos étaient d'une véracité authentique. »

Oh ça, Sakura n'en doutait pas. Cependant, vu la tronche de poisson pas frais que tirait leur voisin, il aurait mieux fallut que Sasuke ferme sa gueule, pour une fois. Vraiment, ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de lâcher des trucs pareils aux gens ? Aaaah, quel rêve bien utopique. Car quand quelque chose ne plaisait pas à _Sa Seigneurie Uchiha,_ celui-ci ne se retenait pas de le faire savoir. Mais non voyons, que serait donc un Sasuke s'il ne passait pas son temps à râler ? Par contre, quand il aimait quelque chose, il y avait déjà bien moins de monde à la porte. Ah ça, s'il devait livrer le fond de sa pensée, autant le faire seulement pour tout ce qui l'importunait. Ne renseignons surtout pas nos amis sur nos goûts, comme ça on presque sûr de ne jamais être comblé ! Franchement, Naruto était déjà un fameux cas, mais Sasuke l'était tout autant, voir plus. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire d'eux. Tout du moins pour l'instant allait-elle les sauver d'une mort certaine, elle anticiperai le reste plus tard.

« Biiiiien les garçooooons, lâcha la rose d'une voix crispée. J'ai un peu faim moi, pas vous ?

\- Si j'ai la dalle ! répondit Naruto presque douloureusement. On a attendu le bâtard tellement longtemps que j'ai pas eu ma collation de quinze heure !

\- De toute façon tu as aussi une collation de quinze heure trente, renchérit le brun. Tu pouvais bien attendre un peu, idiot.

\- Un peu ?! Je te signale que j'avais déjà du zapper celles de quatorze heure et quatorze heure trente pour venir jusqu'ici ! Et toi tu nous a fait poireauter comme des cons pendant UNE HEURE ET DEMIE ! Une heure et demie ça fait trois collations ! Du coup j'en ai loupé quatre en tout !

\- Non, tu en as loupé cinq. Tu es sûr d'avoir réussi tes primaires ?

\- Ce serait pas plutôt à toi d'y retourner, vu que tu sembles incapable de lire l'heure ? répliqua Naruto d'un ton sarcastique à la façon Uchiha.

\- Je te signale que...

\- STOP ! hurla soudain Sakura, exaspérée. Je vous en supplie, stop. »

Elle tira un peu plus fort sur les bras de ses amis, de façon à les traîner de force dans leur appartement.

« On va rentrer et... Et faire du rangement !

\- Quoiii ?! s'écria l'Uzumaki. Je pensais qu'on devait manger !

\- Ta gueule Dobe, fais juste ce qu'on te dit.

\- Me dis pas que t'as envie de ranger !

\- ...

\- Ah ah, je le savais ! Viens signer ma pétition contre le règne de Sakura-chan et de son rangement !

\- Depuis quand t'as une pétition, abruti ?

\- Ben en fait, j'en ai pas... Mais je récolte ta signature à l'avance ! Il faut anticiper dans la vie !

\- Si seulement tu pouvais aussi bien anticiper tes examens...

\- Nan mais les examens c'est moins important ! Vois-tu, la réussite scolaire n'est que l'illusion de l'intelligence. C'est ce que nous, les hommes, avons inventé afin de déterminer les aptitudes de chacun dans notre société. Pourtant, savoir étudier n'est pas la seule qualité pour un travail. Certains métiers nécessitent des connaissances et des capacités à savoir emmagasiner des informations, mais d'autres se reposent sur des éléments plus abstraits. En effet... »

Le cerveau de Sakura se déconnecta. Sasuke avait bien raison en disant que Naruto devrait un peu plus se soucier de ses études. Vu les discours qu'il leur sortait parfois, il serait au moins capable d'avoir des points en philosophie. Mais bon, on ne le changerait pas.

Elle soupira. Quand ces deux-là étaient ensemble, il était impossible d'avoir une seule seconde de calme. Toujours à se disputer, argumenter, s'insulter. Et s'ils ne faisaient rien de tout cela, soit ils jouaient aux jeux-vidéos, et donc se criaient dessus – en fait ce point ne différait pas réellement des précédent. - , ou bien ils avaient enfin trouvé un sujet sur lequel ils s'accordaient. Malheureusement pour Sakura, ils n'en étaient pas moins calmes, au contraire. Tous deux ayant un caractère assez... prononcé, ils s'enflammaient et papotaient des heures durant, Naruto enchaînant mimes sur mimes – mimes non-muets, évidemment -, et Sasuke se prêtait au jeu, le suivant dans ses conneries et animant le débat. Bref, qu'ils soient en accord ou pas, ils étaient bruyants. Et pratiquement instopables. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle trouve quelque chose afin de les faire taire. Si seulement ils avaient quelqu'un dans leur vie...

La jeune fille observa ses deux amis un instant.

Oh pour cela, elle pensait pouvoir s'arranger... Elle s'en frotta les mains d'avance. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas encore à ses plans diaboliques, mais plutôt à une tentative de survie.

Car leur voisin était désormais au milieu du couloir, son visage aussi rouge que les tomates bien aimées de Sasuke, et ses mains boudinées prêtent à donner quelques claques bien senties.

Sakura fit donc taire ses deux comparses en les tirant sèchement derrière elle, à l'aide de sa force presque surhumaine. Les deux jeunes hommes ne purent faire autrement que de se laisser traîner, incapables de s'opposer aux muscles de la teintée. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui fit taire Naruto.

« ... Tu comprends Sas'ke ? Il n'est donc pas indispensable que j'étudie, je m'en sortirai dans la vie.

\- Je suis pas convaincu, répondit le brun. Mais te connaissant, tu feras face à n'importe quoi, je n'ai donc pas à m'inquiéter.

\- Oh, tu te ferais du soucis pour moi ?! Ah, ah, je le savais ! Au fond tu m'aimes bien !

\- Tu penses que j'aurais accepté cette colocation si ce n'était pas le cas ?

\- ... Vrai. Mais bon, il me semble important de souligner ce fait historique. »

Sakura avait l'impression qu'autant de fumée sortait de ses oreilles que de celles du voisin. Elle allait finir par les tuer.

« Vos gueules maintenant ! hurla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'un violent coup de pied. »

Elle je ta ses deux amis sur le sol sans aucune douceur, avant de les surplomber d'un air menaçant, ignorant les cris de l'homme derrière la porte qu'elle venait de fermer.

« Je vais vous apprendre moi, ce que c'est le respect, reprit-elle en faisant craquer ses articulations. »

Les deux garçons déglutirent avant de se lancer un regard effrayé. Ils allaient mourir.

* * *

 ** _Eternity :_** Fiouf, fini ! Et ben dites donc, ce fut ardu !

 _ **Sasuke :**_ Il m'a confondu avec un vieux...

 _ **Naruto :**_ Il y avait des circonstances atténuantes ! QQ

 _ **Sasuke :**_ Genre. Fin, moi je me demande surtout pourquoi j'étais en retard. On le sait toujours pas.

 ** _Eternity :_** Ah oui c'est vrai... Ben au début, je devais le faire dans ce chapitre, mais l'inspiration a eu raison de moi, et j'ai dû couper avant '-'

 _ **Sasuke :**_ Hn. S'pèce de nulle.

 _ **Eternity :**_ OH TU TE CALMES MON PETIT ! èoé

 _ **Sasuke :**_ Je te signale que je suis super calme moi. Et plus grand que toi surtout. 8)

 ** _Naruto :_** Peace and love mes frères T^T

 _ **Eternity :**_ Je vais me le faire ! **fonce sur Sasuke tel un taureau**

 ** _Sasuke :_ Evite Eternity tel un torero**

 _ **Naruto :**_ OLE ! O/

 _ **Sakura :**_ D'accord... Bref, reviews pour l'auteur s'il vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir !:D Et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez proposer des idées d'os ! A la prochaine ! :D


End file.
